Driving Lessons and Crazy Love
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Pop Fizz's edger to take Spitfire's new ride out for a test drive, but with his memory issues, he takes Trigger Happy along for the ride as his driving instructor, since he can be, well, unpredictable. When behind the wheel, Pop Fizz turns out to be even crazier and a real lead foot, and it's something that Trigger Happy loves, as feelings between them start to bloom in the truck.


**Hey guys. I'm back with yet another adorable and fluffy one-shot. Now, before I begin, I need to tell you all that there's a bit of history behind this story, and that it originally started out as a request. Back in early September of 2015, I submitted this as a request to an author known as 'craiger250' on his now deleted story titled 'Skylanders One Shots' as a review to him, and got no response back him at him after I sent the review in at all, and he never PMed me back, for that matter. I didn't see the story get updated at all for months. Then, on the ninth of December, he posted an author's note explaining that he was ashamed for not updating any of his stories, and made a whole bunch of excuses, besides being lazy, along with making a supposed consistent schedule about updating his stories, which included updating Skylanders One Shots on Thursdays. Well, I still didn't see anything from him, and then shortly after the new year began, he deleted the story entirely, basically he just abandoned the idea and threw my request out the window, along with other requests the other authors besides myself who sent him requests. You could say that I was quite irritated with this turn of events, but after a couple of months, instead of letting it die altogether, I've decided to post it myself. This story is Yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. No flamers!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN THE SKYLANDERS FRANCHISE!**

* * *

 **~Driving Lessons and Crazy Love~**

Spitfire was seen at the vehicle hanger at the Skylanders Academy, fixing up a bright red 4x4 pickup truck, as he was whistling a tune. The earthly pickup truck had came from the Earth, and it was brought here after Kaos had absorbed the powers to the traptanium and attempted to pull the Portal Master into Skylands, but the plan backfired in the Dark Portal Master's face, and all he got was useless junk from the human world instead. The Flame Spirit had discovered the vehicle while out racing with his friends, and decided that he could have some fun playing with the truck.

The truck was pretty much just an ordinary pickup, until Spitfire had modified it to fit more to his racing style and fiery determination. He had supped the truck up with a Rift Engine, used a few Golden Gears, and used the Green Primordial Goo as a source of fuel, along with some other special surprises. The pickup truck now was pretty much the equivalent of a SuperChargers vehicle, though it still looked like an ordinary pickup truck on the outside. The Flame Spirit chuckled, as he tightened the last bolts of on the engine, closing the hood when he was finished.

"Now, to give this baby a test drive and slip into the driver's seat." Spitfire said to himself, as he slithered towards the driver's side door, and opened it. "Hopefully this ride can help fuel the fire because I can be too hot to handle."

Spitfire then entered the truck, and sat in the driver's seat, as he enjoyed how comfortable the soft leather seats were. The Flame Spirit then took out the key and put the key into the ignition, giving it a turn to start position. The engine quickly roared to life, as huge flames shot out of the tailpipe and the truck roared like an angry dragon, likely everyone in the academy could hear it, but the Flame Spirit didn't care, as he patted the dash in sympathy.

"Oh yeah! Listen to that baby purr!" Spitfire yelled in triumph, patting the dash more, as he moved his fiery tail onto the gas pedal, and revved the engine gently. "This baby can really fan the flames!" The Flame Spirit shouted in joy, as he revved the engine more.

Spitfire grinned, as he revved the engine more and more, and gave the truck even more gas, as bigger and brighter flames shot out of the tailpipe and the engine. Finally, Spitfire pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor, as flames literally exploded out of the truck in a huge explosion, filling the vehicle hanger full of smoke. The Flame Spirit coughed a little bit from the smoke, and turned the truck off, as he hopped out of the vehicle, and turned the fans on, as they blew the smoke away.

"Might need to ease off the gas a bit and do a little more work." The Flame Spirit responded, coughing a bit more, before looking at the clock, realizing he was late for training. "Oh, man, I'm late for training! Buzz is going to be furious if I don't get my butt moving!" The Flame Spirit yelled, slithering out of the garage as he rushed to the training area, leaving the key in the ignition.

Meanwhile, in the potion lab, Pop Fizz was seen wearing his new SuperCharger outfit, and looking at himself in the mirror, as he was sporting a huge bulge as well. The crazy and lovable blue Gremlin was loving his new outfit, especially his leather wetsuit that showed off how huge he was, similar to speedos. He also loved his new gloves, boots, racing goggles, and his magical bubble tuba. He also was overjoyed when he along with seven other Skylanders were promoted to the rank of SuperCharger and got his own sweet ride the Soda Skimmer. However, while he loved his new sea vehicle, he actually wanted to drive something on land one day.

Pop Fizz always thought of himself a great driver, and he even had his driver's license that he got when a terrified Mabu instructor gave it to him and told him to never come back again. But getting behind the wheel of a land vehicle wasn't the only thing the crazy soda-loving Gremlin wanted, he also wanted a mate as well, a sexy male mate to be more precise. Pop Fizz had known he was gay his entire life, but no one seems to want to date him because of his crazy personality. He was friends with many of the Skylanders, but he wanted more. When he'd see a sexy Skylander come over to him like Spyro, Spitfire, Trigger Happy, High Five, or even Snap Snot it just got him rock hard in seconds, and he always did have to keep his bulge hidden beneath his thick blue fur. He hoped that one of the Skylanders loved him more than just a friend and would be able to get past his craziness to love him as something much more.

"Man, do I look sexy!" Pop Fizz shouted to himself in the mirror, giggling and snorting cutely, as he rubbed his huge bulge. "And I sure am packing some real heat!" He roared, showing off his bulge more, and shaking his sexy butt.

Just then, Pop Fizz saw some thick black smoke outside his mirror and it appeared that the source of the smoke was coming from the vehicle hanger where the SuperChargers kept their vehicles and worked on and upgraded them. He had known that Spitfire had been working on something in there for a couple of weeks, and decided to check it out. Before leaving the lab, he used his fur to keep his bulge hidden, and exited the lab, wondering what awesome thing his sexy Flame Spirit friend was working on in the hanger.

Within a couple of minutes, Pop Fizz had arrived at the hanger, and his jaw dropped to the floor, when he saw the beautiful red pickup truck in front of him in all his mystical beauty and glory. He always had a thing for trucks, and even thought about asking Smash-Hit if he wanted to trade vehicles with him. Pop Fizz had to get in this truck! The blue Gremlin leaped into the driver's seat of the truck, and started turning the steering wheel, stepping on the gas, and honking the horn, while roaring and snorting in an adorable and crazy manner.

"Get out of the way, road hog!" Pop Fizz yelled, honking the horn more, as stepped on the gas. "Faster? Hoho, I better put on the gas!" He yelled, pushing the gas pedal to the floor, while honking the horn more.

Pop Fizz laughed, and continued pretending to drive the truck, as he started turning knobs on the radio, and pulled down the sun visor, causing something to land on his lap. Pop Fizz let go of the wheel, and looked at the item and realized that it was a trucker hat with Spyro's face on it, and put it on head, with his adorable furry ears sticking out of the hat, as he looked like a goofy trucker.

"This hat makes me look like a real trucker!" Pop Fizz shouted, giggling cutely, as he continued pretending to drive.

Pop Fizz continued pretending to drive the truck for almost half an hour, till he noticed something shiny sticking out of the ignition, realizing that Spitfire had left the key inside. He grinned cutely, and reached for the key, as he began to slowly turn it, but stopped when he thought about what Spitfire would do if he noticed the truck was gone, and how would he get it back home if he lost it. Then, an idea popped into the Gremlin's crazy mind. He'd get one of his friends to be a navigator and driving instructor for him when he took the truck on a joyride. While he did have his driver's license, his experiments on himself and potion use didn't give him the best memory, so he'd probably need some help. Besides, Spitfire wouldn't be back from training for hours and he'd be resting.

Pop Fizz then exited the vehicle, and went around the academy, to see if any of his friends wanted to join him on his crazy joyride, but many of them were busy protecting Skylands. He soon saw Trigger Happy at the training arena shooting at some Greebles with his new Golden Guns, and killed a couple of them with his Breaking Cannon.

"Pow, pow, pow! Bang! Bang! Bang!" Trigger Happy laughed, shooting more of the Greebles down. "Me shooting you all!" He shouted, laughing more, as he shot himself out of a cannon, hitting a trio of Greebles armed with toy hammers.

As Pop Fizz watched his crazy tech counterpart defeating more Greebles, he was mesmerized by how adorable and incredibly sexy Trigger Happy looked defeating the Greebles and in his new daredevil outfit, which suited the gun wielding lunatic perfectly. He was already getting rock hard from watching the crazy Gremlin take down the Greebles with no effort whatsoever. He tried his best to keep his bulge hidden, and slowly made his way towards Trigger Happy, feeling a deep red blush coming across his furry cheeks.

"Hahaha! Yeah, that that!" Trigger Happy laughed, stickling his tongue, as he grabbed one of the Greebles, and sent him flying. "BANG! BANG! BANG!" He shouted excitedly, charging up his guns, firing a ring of fire at the remaining Greebles, before jumping in the flaming ring, causing a massive explosion, defeating the remaining Greebles. "No gold, no glory! Hahaha!" He shouted, putting away his guns.

"Wow, you were so amazing out, Trig!" Pop Fizz said, coming up behind the gun wielding Gremlin, and hugging him tightly. "You sure can put keep the enemies on their toes!"

"Yeah! Toes! Toes! Keep them on toes!" Trigger Happy laughed, turning around to hug Pop Fizz back, and licked him across the face, blushing a little. "How Pop Fizz doing, by the way?" He asked, laughing more.

"Ugh, well, Spitfire's built a new ride, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me and help me learn to drive it." Pop Fizz answered, as he released Trigger Happy from the hug. "I know you already have your license and your own land vehicle the Gold Rusher, so I want you to be my driving instructor! Please?" He said, giving the tech Gremlin an adorable face.

Trigger Happy was literally insane and more or less a complete lunatic, but even he couldn't resist Pop Fizz's adorable and incredibly hot face, so he gave a nod of yes, and laughed more. He really wanted to kiss Pop Fizz deep with tongue and squeeze the blue Gremlin's hot butt to his heart's content. He had always found Pop Fizz to be very hot, and that new outfit he was wearing was making him even sexier. Trigger Happy wanted to be Pop Fizz's mate so badly, but was afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way about him. He loved Pop Fizz and his sexy butt more than anything. He blushed, as he felt Pop Fizz grab his gloved hand, and lead him into the hanger.

"Behold, the mighty pickup truck!" Pop Fizz shouted, pointing to the red vehicle Spitfire's been working on for weeks.

"Wow! Big truck! Big truck! Vroom vroom!" Trigger Happy shouted happily, leaping into the truck, sitting on the passenger seat. "Soft leather! Comfy! Pop Fizz, hop in and let's go!" He shouted, laughing more.

Pop Fizz smiled, as got back in the driver's seat, closing the door behind him, and adjusting his mirror. Him and Trigger Happy then grabbed the seatbelts, and fastened themselves in, throwing the Golden Guns and bubble tuba in the back of the truck. Pop Fizz grinned cutely, as he placed his gloved hands on the steering wheel, and looked at the key that was still in the ignition.

"First, turn key and start truck! Turn key and start truck!" Trigger Happy yelled, laughing more, as he licked Pop Fizz across the face, as he blushes cutely.

Pop Fizz playfully snarled and snorted, and gave the key a turn, as the truck roared to life. Pop Fizz smiled when he heard the truck come to life, and happily patted the dash.

"Now, put foot on brake pedal and put the truck in drive." Trigger Happy said, continuing his crazy laughter, as he was moving around in his seat. "Hit the brakes and put truck in drive!" He said over and over again.

Pop Fizz giggled, and looked down at the two pedals in the floorboard, and placed his right foot on the brake pedal and moved his right hand over to the gearshift between the seats, sliding it from park to drive. He looked back at Trigger Happy, who was excited and scared at the same time. "Good, now take your foot off the brake and give it a little gas! Gas! Gas!" He shouted, giggling and laughing like crazy. Pop Fizz gave his friend a nod and moved his foot off the brake, and over to the gas pedal, stepping on the gas a bit too hard, jerking the truck forward in the hanger, causing Pop Fizz to slam hard on the brakes, jerking Trigger Happy forward. Trigger Happy laughed, and tightened his seatbelt. "Less gas, Pop Fizz! Less gas!" He shouted.

Pop Fizz giggled, and nodded and moved his right foot back over to the gas pedal, pressing lightly on the gas. The truck moved forward slowly, and Trigger Happy sighed in relief.

"Good, Pop Fizz! Good!" Trigger Happy, earning an adorable grin from the soda loving lunatic at the wheel. "Keep driving, Pop Fizz!" He said, starting to become lost in the Gremlin's beautiful yellow eyes.

Pop Fizz giggled, and pressed down on the gas pedal more, as the truck accelerated out of the academy, and down the road, as Pop Fizz was a giggling wreck, so happy that he was driving. He giggled, and saw the speedometer was reaching the forty miles per hour mark, and gave the truck even more gas, as he drove faster and faster.

"Pop Fizz, faster! Faster! Faster!" Trigger Happy screamed in joy. "More gas! More gas! Hahaha!"

Pop Fizz was more than happy to oblige, as he stepped on the gas, and the truck roared like a dragon, flying down the road at over seventy miles per hour. Trigger Happy jerked back against the seat, and busted out laughing, feeling like he was in some cool rollercoaster and enjoying the ride down the road.

"Even more gas, Trig?" Pop Fizz asked, as he kept his foot on the gas and continued driving.

Trigger Happy giggled, and nodded, as he raised the window down, sticking his head out the window like a dog. Pop Fizz smiled, and pressed down hard on the gas pedal, as the truck jerked forward, and rocketed down the road at incredible speeds, as the speedometer flew past a hundred and twenty miles per hour, and Trigger Happy was screaming and laughing out the window.

"Put pedal to the metal, Pop Fizz! Pedal to the metal!" Trigger Happy screamed, wanting Pop Fizz to floor it. "Floor it, Pop Fizz! Me want to go so fast!"

Pop Fizz was more than happy to oblige with his friend's command, and slammed the gas pedal all the way to the floor, and the truck suddenly lurched forward. Pop Fizz and Trigger Happy both jerked back against the seats, as Pop Fizz had his hands tightly gripped on the steering wheel, and his foot was pressed to the floor, as the truck continued accelerating faster and faster down the road, going past it's maximum speed of over three hundred miles per hour. Pop Fizz noticed the speedometer was past the three hundred mile per hour limit, and pounded on the gas pedal with all his might.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" Trigger Happy yelled from out the window, screaming in joy, as he felt the strong winds blowing through his suit and fur. "More gas, Pop Fizz! Drive more!" He yelled happily.

Pop Fizz gave an adorable toothy smile, and felt his crotch swell in response to Trigger Happy's commands, and kept his foot pressed to the floor, as the truck plowed through a village of Trolls, and there were in fact a couple terrified Trolls stuck to the windshield, obscuring the Gremlins' view of the road.

"Get outta of the way, you filthy Trolls!" Pop Fizz yelled, sticking his hand out window in a threating manner. "Can't you see I driving over here?!" He roared, but the Trolls looked terrified.

"Use windshield wipers to knock Trolls off! Windshield wipers!" Trigger Happy pointing to the lever on the left side on the steering wheel.

Pop Fizz nodded, and turned on the windshield wipers, but it didn't seem to affect the Trolls much, so he turned on the wiper fluid, as they got squirted in the eyes by the fluid, as their eyes started burning, and slid off the windshield. Pop Fizz then turned the wipers to their maximum speed, and hit the Trolls with more wiper fluid, sending the rest of them sliding off the truck, as he flew down the road towards Castle Kaos.

"Go beast and put pedal to the metal, Pop Fizz! Beast and floor it!" Trigger Happy begged, getting more excited, as he continued laughing. "Keep putting on the gas! Gas! Gas! More gas!"

As Pop Fizz continued driving, he grabbed one of his potions from his backpack, removing the cork with his teeth, before guzzling down the yummy treat, as he burped cutely. Pop Fizz then transformed into his adorable and incredibly sexy Berserker form, with an adorable toothy grin on his face, and slammed the gas pedal through the floorboard, as the truck flew down the road at near supersonic speed, as Pop Fizz was holding onto the wheel for dear life, while Trigger Happy was laughing and screaming in pure joy, as the castle was directly in the truck's path.

At the castle, Kaos was in his throne room, being scolded by his mom, who was still trapped in the mirror prison, for losing his powers and letting the Skylanders destroy the Darkness, along with defeating him again. The evil Portal Master certainly wasn't enjoying being treated like this, while Glumshanks and some Dark Drow were enjoying their master's misery.

"Alright, mother, I get it that I failed to destroy those Skylosers!" Kaos screamed, growing angry by how his mother was talking to him. "Besides, those fools haven't seen the last of Kaos!" He said, laughing evilly.

His mother scoffed, and looked at her son with disappointment in her red eyes. "How?! The Darkness is gone and we've lost our powers, Kaos! If you hadn't let your ridiculous desire to be number one cloud your judgment and not betrayed the Darkness, you could have ruled the universe! You could have had it all and you gave all of it up because you hate being told what to do! We've got nothing left!" She yelled!

"Don't worry, mother! The infinite genius of Kaos knows no bounds and Kaos shall become more powerful!" Kaos shouted, as his minions and mother rolled their eyes.

Just then, they all heard the sound of a speeding vehicle heading towards them, and the wall suddenly bursts open, as a high speed pickup truck drove through the castle, and causing massive damage to the throne room, as it hit the mirror that contained Kaos' Mom inside it, and drove through the other side of the castle, as Kaos, Glumshanks and the Dark Drow emerged from the rumble, shaken and injured.

"Fear my giant floating head..." Kaos muttered, as he fell to the ground unconscious, as a crystal chandelier fell on the Dark Portal Master.

Glumshanks face palms, as he goes to save his master from being crushed to death, while the Dark Drow start to clean up the damaged throne room.

Meanwhile, back on the road, Pop Fizz was still putting the pedal to the metal, and Trigger Happy was screaming and shouting out the window, as the mirror that Kaos' Mom was trapped in was stuck on the truck, as she was demanding to be put down.

"I demand that you lunatics put me down this instant!" Kaos' Mom screamed in anger.

Pop Fizz was more than happy to oblige, as he grabbed an acid potion, and threw onto the chains that held the mirror to the truck, as the acid ate away at the metal, and the mirror finally broke off the truck, falling into a muddy river. Trigger Happy kept screaming and shouting, as he enjoyed the reckless and insane ride through Skylands, deciding it was time for some more driving lessons, as Pop Fizz transformed back to normal.

"Now turn left, Pop Fizz! Turn left, Pop Fizz!" Trigger Happy shouted happily, licking Pop Fizz, as he blushes.

Pop Fizz smiled, as he took his foot off the gas, stepped on the brake, as the truck started to slow down, as he let off the brakes, and gave the truck some gas, as he successfully turned left. He then did it same way for the right, as Trigger Happy patted him on the shoulder, and Pop Fizz's blush grew brighter and redder.

"Now reverse, Pop Fizz! Reverse! Reverse!" Trigger Happy shouted, scooting closer to the Gremlin at the wheel, as he felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach. "Backwards! Backwards!"

Pop Fizz laughed, as he moved his hand over to the gear shift, sliding it from drive to reverse, and stepped on the gas pedal, as the truck started driving in reverse, and Pop Fizz turned around to see where he was going, as he stuck a couple trees, fruits stands, and even drove through a store, while Trigger Happy was giggling and laughing even more.

"Good! Good! Pop Fizz great driver!" Trigger Happy shouted, kissing Pop Fizz on the cheek, as they both blushed like crazy. "And don't worry about neutral right now! Now for Pop Fizz's streetlight test! Go in drive and find stoplight!" He shouted happily, as Pop Fizz slid the gearshift back into drive, and drove down the road. "When Pop Fizz see a yellow light on the streetlight, slow down, till the light turns red, then stop."

Pop Fizz smiled lovingly, as he felt his urge to just kiss Trigger Happy on the lips, as he continued driving, seeing a streetlight up ahead turn from green to yellow. Pop Fizz took his foot off the gas pedal, stepped on the brake, as the car started slowing down, and pressed the brake a bit more, just as the light turned red, coming to a complete stop.

"Good, Pop Fizz! Once light turns green, continue how you were driving!" Trigger Happy shouted, scooting even closer to Pop Fizz, as he moved his hand over to the Gremlin's hot butt, and squeezed it lovingly.

"Hey, that's my butt!" Pop Fizz playfully shouted, seeing Trigger Happy smirk cutely, as he kept squeezing his cute butt. He then saw the streetlight turn green, and stepped back on the gas, and continued driving, while enjoying having his cute butt being squeezed.

"Now your lights and turn signals! It's getting dark and we need to see so we can go home!" Trigger Happy, pointing to the stick on the left side of the steering wheel, as Pop Fizz turned on the bright lights.

Pop Fizz continued driving down the road, and made his way back towards home, as he saw the streetlight up ahead turn green, and turned on his turn signal, stepping on the brake, as the truck slowed down, turned the wheel, gave it some gas, and turned right down the road.

"Now to park the big truck!" Trigger Happy shouted, squeezing Pop Fizz's cute butt harder.

Pop Fizz smirked, as he saw some cars parked on the side of the road, and pulled up beside of the cars where a vacant space was located, threw the truck in reverse, gently stepped on the gas pedal, turned the wheel left, and managed to park the truck between two parked cars, and threw the truck in reverse, just as Trigger Happy crushed his lips against Pop Fizz in a heated and loving kiss.

Pop Fizz's beautiful yellow eyes went wide, but he smiled lovingly into the kiss, and happily returned it tenfold, as Trigger Happy kept squeezing his cute butt lovingly. Both Gremlins were letting out deep moans of love and pleasure, and pulled each other deeper and deeper into the loving kiss, slurping on each other's lips, and making out in the driver's seat, as Pop Fizz and Trigger Happy were both sporting huge bulges.

"I love you, Pop Fizz! LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Trigger Happy yelled, kissing Pop Fizz and squeezing his cute butt more. "Trigger Happy loves Pop Fizz's butt! LOVE POP FIZZ'S BUTT AND LOVES YOU SO MUCH!" He shouted over and over again.

"I love you too, Trigger Happy. And my butt's all yours." Pop Fizz replied, panting and moaning into the kiss, as he pulled the adorable tech Gremlin deeper into the kiss each time his cute butt was squeezed. "So, are you gay too, Trig?" He asked, sighing loving each time his cute butt got squeezed.

"Yeah! Me so gay! GAY! GAY!" Trigger Happy yelled, squeezing Pop Fizz's huge bulge, casing Pop Fizz to scream in loving pleasure as he panted, and was met with another deep kiss. "Me also want you to be my mate! My mate! My mate!"

"Oh, Trig, of course I'll be your mate!" Pop Fizz replied, hugging the tech Gremlin tightly, and kissing him back lovingly, as they started making out like crazy in the driver's seat. "You put my potions in motion!"

"Yeah! Let's go home and mate now! Mate now!" Trigger Happy yelled, kissing the blue Gremlin like a wild animal, as Pop Fizz put the truck back in drive, slammed on the gas pedal, damaging the car in front of them, and drove down the road at top speed.

As they were making out on the road, Trigger Happy squeezed Pop Fizz's cute butt so hard, he roared lovingly, and kissed him more crazy, sending his tongue deep inside the Gremlin's mouth, tickling his throat. Pop Fizz kept panting and moaning from all the love and pleasure, laying his head back into the leather seat, losing his already little focus on the road. Soon, he just closed his eyes, and moaned lovingly into the kiss, although his foot never left the gas pedal.

Now free of a driver and any kind of control, except for speed, the truck rocketed down the streets freely, swirling around, hitting cars and other objects, and finally taking a hard left into a construction site. The truck hit a couple speed bumps, and drove up a huge hill of dirt, before literally flying through the air, and finally crashing though the roof of the academy, landing in the library, as a huge hole could be seen above them, and the truck was completely undamaged, even though part of the academy was damaged by the crash.

The two crazy lovebirds then exited the truck, and kept making out with each other like wild animals in heat, as they made their way towards Pop Fizz's bedroom, and the blue Gremlin placed a do not disturb sign on the doorknob, as him and Trigger Happy continued kissing lovingly.

"Thanks for helping me drive, Trig." Pop Fizz said, kissing him lovingly. "Making out with you and hitting the gas was so amazing!" He said, snarling and snorting cutely, as he kept kissing his adorable mate.

"You're welcome! Welcome! Hahaha! Pop Fizz great driver!" Trigger Happy replied, kissing him back, and giving his cute butt another loving squeeze. "I love you so much! Love you so much! Love you so much!"

"I love you too, Trig! I love you too!" Pop Fizz replied, giving his new mate another loving kiss, as they entered the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Pop Fizz finally found a mate who loved him for who he is, and they would always be together. They were both crazy, they were both adorable and cuddly, and they both loved each other. That was all that mattered to the crazy lovebirds, and a reckless driving lesson was all it took for these two Gremlins to fall in love. And for a date, Pop Fizz thought about maybe taking the Thump Truck or Hot Streak for a little test drive with his crazy mate.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Well, now that was literally so crazy, yet adorable at the same time. Pop Fizz X Trigger Happy is an adorable pairing, and they do make a cute couple together, don't they? :) They're both Gremlins and they're both crazy! Plus, I could see Pop Fizz being quite a crazy driver on the road, can't you? Anyway, please leave a review to let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all later. Bye-bye!**


End file.
